Devil Dewd
Devil Dewd (A.K.A "Double-D", "The Little Rascal" or "Gun Baby") is the youngest member of Gun Vs. Gun. He is also the young protégé of Tommy. 'Statistics' Personality & Traits Devil Dewd is known to be obedient, yet loyal to Tommy. Since Tommy is his teacher, he's never shown any hatred towards him. Devil Dewd's hatred for Danny however was shared with Tommy as well. Though Tommy has never shown any ill will towards his niece and nephew, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Devil Dewd. Devil Dewd is known to have some conflict with Danny's kids, as he has shot at them a variety of different times. Appearance Devil Dewd is a young child, roughly 4-5 years of age and roughly 3ft tall. He has short dirty blonde hair, with brown eyes. He usually is seen wearing a little white tank top, and dark sweatpants. ''Nerf War: Gun BABY! Devil Dewd first appeared in ''Nerf War: Gun BABY!, after Tommy won him in a poker game. Danny found him in the master bedroom with his brother asking Tommy where he came from, as well as acknowledging the Band-Aid on his head. After a few seconds, Tommy orders the little rascal to shoot Danny, which he does and hits him several times before Danny grabs him and brings him downstairs. Danny gives Devil Dewd some candy while he combats Tommy in the kitchen. He manages to defeat Tommy, however finds himself shot in the head by Devil Dewd. ''Nerf War: Epic Family BATTLE! Devil Dewd made a second appearance in ''Nerf WAR: Epic Family BATTLE! where Tommy has given him modded ammo and several guns to play with as he pleases. After having nearly shot both of Danny's kids, they tell their father about the Little Rascal playing with modded ammo, leading Danny to seek out Tommy and confront him, while the kids attempt to stop Devil Dewd's little reign of terror. Danny goes and engages Tommy in an intense gunfight downstairs while the kids find Devil Dewd. The little rascal begins shooting at them, however misses them everytime. The kids use his weakness of candy against him, which works and they grab him, bringing him to his crib. Afterwards, Danny comes in and finds the kids with a captured Devil Dewd, however Danny ends up dead when the little guy grabs the gun out of his hands and shoots him. ''Nerf War: Gun BABY 2!! In Devil Dewd's third appearance ''Nerf War: GUN BABY 2!!, Tommy goes to the garage, but finds an upset Devil Dewd sitting on the counter in the kitchen. The little guy tells Tommy he needs some heat and though Tommy tells him to always be packing, he hooks him up with the Rhino Fire, setting it up for him on the counter. When Danny comes in, Devil Dewd starts shooting at him and Danny goes behind the couch. Devil Dewd continues shooting, but Danny outsmarts him by tossing his necklace in the corner as a distraction, then going around through the garage to capture Devil Dewd. Tommy comes back and both Gun Bros are in a stand off, with Tommy demanding Danny's wallet and Danny refusing. Devil Dewd however shoots Danny in the head from behind, with Tommy taking his wallet shortly after. 'Skills & Abilities' Despite being a young child, Devil Dewd has a number of abilities which make him a pretty significant threat against Danny and his kids. *'Weapons Expert:' Having been taught how to use nerf guns by Tommy, Devil Dewd has learned how to load and fire small sidearms and even massive machine guns, bigger than him. *'Marksmanship:' Another ability taught to him by Tommy, Devil Dewd is known to have a proficiency in terms of hitting his target. *'Skilled Tactician:' For a child his age, Devil Dewd has demonstrated to be a very strategic combatant. A prime example was in Nerf War: Gun BABY 13!, where he had prepared 2 ground based drones, as well as the Nerf Rival Prometheus to ambush Danny when he came home. He even rigged a minion plushie to detonate in Danny's face. 'Weaknesses' Though a significant threat to Danny and his kids, Devil Dewd is not invincible and therefore has a number of exploitable weaknesses. *'Candy:' As a kid, Devil Dewd loves candy. As such, if someone offered him candy, they could easily stop his actions by giving him candy and taking his arsenal. He has however developed some resistance to this weakness, however not entirely immune to it yet. *'Freeze Guns:' Knowing full well he couldn't kill Devil Dewd, Danny decided to exploit another of the kid's weaknesses, freeze weapons. These of course don't kill him, but render him incapable of movement for a good amount of time before thawing out. *'Tranquilizers:' Sometime following the constant use of the freeze gun, Danny created darts with a needle, coated in tranquilizers. These were powerful enough to take down an elephant and it would easily knock Double D out for several hours. Category:Gun Vs. Gun Category:Males